La Oscuridad de nuestros Corazones
by EameTempus
Summary: Es el miembro mas fuerte de una organismo secreto del gobierno, sin sentimientos frió, sádico y calculador, pero una derrota lo hará reconsiderar su punto de vista del mundo. ¿Sera que es posible que un asesino pueda cambiar?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, bueno este fic lo hare debido a que veo que no hay muchos de esta pareja Lucci X Robin, y si casi no hay pues hare uno, ya veré como queda.

Todos los personajes que entraran en este Fic son propiedad de su Creador Eiichiro Oda

 _Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu_!

-¡Todos huyan! ¡La Buster Call está destruyendo todo!

-Hey! ¡Reacciona!...!No te dejare aquí Rob!

Todo estaba oscuro, ya no sentía y tampoco olía nada solo la sensación de como alguien lo llevaba cargando hacia un lugar. Escuchaba muchas cosas como gritos y explosiones así como se derrumbaba todo lo que antes era conocido como la isla Diurna, pudo abrir un ojo y borrosamente vio el panorama a su alrededor. Todo destruido Enies Lobby estaba en ruinas, los cañonazos se escuchaban rugir más fuerte.

El mundo se estaba terminando y él ni siquiera se podía mover, solo venía a su mente las palabras de aquella mujer que en sollozos temía aquel escenario, ahora comprendía un poco más el miedo. Ese sentimiento que él nunca experimento ahora parecía que vivía con miedo. Antes de recibir el ataque de Mugiwagara y ahora mientras veía lo que la Buster Call dejaba a su paso.

-Blueno ¿cómo se encuentra chapapa?

-Está en coma no quiero ni imaginar la pelea que sostuvo para terminar así.

-¿Y Kaku? Tal parece que esos dos se llevaron lo peor de esta batalla-Comento Califa abrasándose a sí misma en señal de frio-¿Pediremos ayuda al gobierno?

-Eso es imposible Califa-Jyabura se quitó su saco mientras avanzaba hacia Kaku-tal parece que esa rata de spandam nos ha inculpado por la misión y nos están buscando.-dijo mientras extendía su saco hacia ella-Ahora solo nos debemos preocupar de salir de Enies Lobby.

-Jyabura tiene razón, pronto los buques mandaran marines a inspeccionar lo que quedo de Enies Lobby, rápido Kumadori lleva a Lucci y tu Jyabura lleva a Kaku. Puedo usar la puerta del aire para escabullirnos, rápido vámonos.

Lo que antes era conocida como la agencia secreta del gobierno ahora se encontraba con todos sus miembros heridos y lastimados tanto física y en su propio orgullo de asesinos, jamás imaginaron que serían derrotados en su propia base, por una tripulación que solo era conformada por pocos miembros. Tenían todo a su favor, fuertes miembros una torre fuertemente protegida por cientos de agentes del gobierno como marines, y ahora no quedaba nada de esa isla que era la última defensa del gobierno, la torre de justicia destruida por la propia marina.

-¡Hey! rápido por aquí, podemos seguir las vías del _Umi Ressha,_ nos podría llevar a una isla donde podamos brindarle asistencia médica a estos dos.

Los miembros del CP9 siguieron caminando por las vías, con unos inconscientes Lucci y Kaku.

Bueno, este es tan solo el primer prólogo de esta historia, sé que poco tuvo intervención Robin pero quería poner primero en contexto la situación que más o menos se basara en el reporte independiente del Cp9 y algunas otras cosas. Ya vere como ligare las cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, aquí el siguiente capitulo de este fic, ya aquí incluiremos a la segunda protagonista de esta historia jaja**

 **Todos los personajes que entraran en este Fic son propiedad de su Creador Eiichiro Oda**

Estaba flotando en la oscuridad, era una sensación extraña que nunca antes había sentido pero solo escuchaba voces poco tangibles que no lograba reconocer, o más bien recordar a quien pertenecían.

-¡¿Que?! Califa repite eso de nuevo!

\- 1,000,000-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con una mirada que denotaba angustia-Podríamos…

-Califa…-suspiro-no es posible tenemos que pensar rápido en una forma de juntar ese dinero, para que Lucci pueda recibir el tratamiento rápido.

-Creo saber cómo lo podemos juntar muchachos-dijo débilmente Kaku mientras se ponía de pie-

-¡Kaku, No te levantes idiota! La atención medica también va para es para ti, deberías quedarte con Lucci mientras decidimos que hacer

-Gracias por preocuparte Jyabura, pero mis heridas aunque graves no se comparan a las de Rob, tenemos que ayudarlo.

-¿En que estabas pensando Kaku _yoyoi_ ~~~?

-Podríamos ser artistas callejeros, podemos utilizar nuestras habilidades de las Akuma no mi junto con tu talento en el kabuki Kumadori.

-Yo podría limpiar las casas del vecindario, mi fruta me facilitaría esas tareas-comento Califa mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a todos-

-¿Porque hacemos esto _chapapa?-_ Susurro Fukuro después de haber permanecido en silencio por todo el trayecto, debido a que empezó a recordarle a Jyabura como lo había rechazado-Lucci es nuestro compañero pero no entiendo porque lo ayudamos hasta este punto, legalmente ya no somos miembros del gobierno, lo que nos unía ya no existe _chapapa_

Los miembros se miraron entre sí, sin conocer la respuesta. Era cierto los 7 eran compañeros pero ¿podían llamarse amigos?, habían hecho muchas misiones juntos pero eran prófugos del gobierno, en si ya nada los ataba a permanecer unidos, ¿porque seguían juntos? ¿Sabían que era realmente lo que los unía?

Fukuro-lo miro Kaku-podemos dejar esta conversación para después, por ahora concentrémonos en Lucci, la motivación que necesitas te la daré, si el gobierno llega a venir por nosotros necesitaremos a Lucci para pelear.

- _Chapapa_

 _*********************En Otro lugar**********************************_

Todos se habían ido hacer cosas a la ciudad, ella se quedó en la casa de la Galley-A para leer, quería ir con sus nakamas pero tenía mucho que pensar, ¿Por qué habría el hecho eso?...

 _Flashback_

 _Estaba con la mirada vidriosa mirando hacia abajo, no lo podía procesar porque sus nakamas estaban ahí, spandam aún seguía gritando, él había venido a ella para burlarse de como Mugiwagara había sido capturado pero se llevó la sorpresa que no era así, que su capitán estaba ocasionando muchos problemas._

 _Estaba tan confundida de la manera de actuar de sus nakamas que no se dio cuenta cuando el asesino estaba parado cerca de ella._

 _-Dime Nico Robin, ¿tu capitán es tan fuerte como dicen?_

 _El asesino no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que tenía escurriendo de la herida que Spandam le había ocasionado cuando este se molestó y la pateo._

 _No dijo ninguna palabra pero se sobresaltó, y miro con enojo al asesino apartando su cara, a lo que este reacciono con una sonrisa debido al coraje de la mujer._

 _-Tranquila Nico Robin no te hare daño solo que no me gusta ver sangre-Rob arqueo una ceja al decir Lucci esto último-Solo provoca que mi sed de sangre aumente y no quisiera matar a todos en esta torre. Repito mi pregunta tu capitán es fuerte_

 _-Te pateara tu trasero-con una furiosa mirada-_

 _-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra-_

 _-¡¿Lucci que estás haciendo?! Debiste detener a Blueno ya fue a pelear-Spandam avanzo furioso hacia Nico Robin-Escuchaste eso Nico Robin?! A pesar que desobedeció mis órdenes Blueno se encargara de traerme la cabeza de Mugiwagara jajaja-Tomo a Nico Robin de la cabeza- Pronto tus nakamas morirán y a ti te ira peor maldito pedazo de escoria-levanto su mano para golpearla de nuevo-_

 _Antes que su mano alcanzara el rostro de la arqueóloga, se escuchó como un poderoso proyectil impacto con su escritorio dejando un orificio en él, esto asusto a Spandam que rápido abrazo el brazo de Lucci por el miedo._

 _-Tranquilo Jefe tal parece que solo fue su escritorio, quizá debería ir al Den Den Mushi, para ver la situación y así darnos ordenes adecuadas, no lo cree "jefe"?_

 _-Yo-y-yo si Lucci, iré a verificar la información de los reportes, no dejes de Nico Robin escape!_

 _Fue muy rápido lo que había pasado, pero Robin lo vio claramente antes de cerrar los ojos, alcanzo a ver como Lucci transformo su mano en su forma animal y lanzo su uña para distraer a spandam, ¿porque haría eso? Estaba parado frente a ella con su mirada burlona, ella no podía imaginar eso, el… ¿la había protegido de spandam?_

 _******Fin del Flashback_

No había sido la única vez que ese frio asesino mostro ese comportamiento a ella, cuando se encontraba huyendo con él y spandam, vio como este se había percatado de la presencia de luffy y aun así no le había dicho nada, ese era su sed de sangre o quizá. Cuando confeso con sus palabras lo duro que había sido para ella su pasado, y la destrucción de Ohara sintió como el Asesino la miro con una cara que, si no estuviera en esa posición y si el no fuera la mayor fuerza del gobierno en ese lugar, hubiera jurado que era compasión. Pero eso era imposible él es un frio asesino, pero de alguna manera cuando lo veía callado y serio, sentía algo de empatía con él.

Ella había tenido una oscuridad muy grande en su corazón y gracias a sus nakamas, había visto la luz y le dieron ganas de seguir con vida, veía una oscuridad en Lucci, una oscuridad que quizá aunque diferente a la de ella también podía cambiar si le es suministrada algo de luz como a ella. Pero eso era imposible porque ahora pensaba en esas cosas. El casi asesinaba a su capitán la persona que la salvo, y había sido un gran peligro para sus queridos nakamas. Porque pensaba que en esa persona podía haber luz, ¿podía ser salvada?

El fuerte ruido de sus nakamas llegando interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya habían llegado por lo que se dispuso a estar con ellos, y olvidarse por comple…un poco de ese asesino, ¿porque le era tan difícil dejar de pensar en Lucci?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, ya con esto se acaba el segundo cap ya aquí decidi meter a Robin para lo que viene ya con vere como los unire aver que mas jaja dejen sus review y cosas asi…pero aunque no los dejen no me detendré porque si quiero escribir esto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, aquí el siguiente capitulo de este fic, ya aquí veremos un poco mas de Lucci asi que pues léanlo. Diviértanse!**

 **Todos los personajes que entraran en este Fic son propiedad de su Creador Eiichiro Oda**

¿Que era en realidad esta oscuridad?, es algo que él aún se preguntaba.

Con muchas más preguntas se encontraba Rob Lucci, ese vacío donde estaba flotando, todo lo que venía a su mente eran esas imágenes de su pasado, su vida como asesino, porque en ese preciso momento todo lo que había hecho empezaba a cobrar importancia, es algo que no podía contestar. Pelear contra ese pirata y más aún perder le estaba afectando de sobremanera.

Era cierto, desde muy temprana edad él había sido reclutado por el gobierno, y había entrenado junto a sus compañeros para convertiste en la cedula secreta del gobierno aquellos que hacían el trabajo sucio, El CP9.

Lo admitía, en un principio la única razón porque la que accedió ingresar es porque de esta manera le sería más fácil asesinar, y por mucho tiempo era bien sabido que si te hacías enemigo del gobierno u ocultabas información que no debías, serias presa de una organización que aunque secreta ya muchos conocían su sucio trabajo.

Quizá fue cuando se le asigno esa misión, que aunque no lo pensó seria su última misión para el gobierno: Recuperar los planos de Plutón.

Vivió por 5 años en esa ciudad, que bien no le guardo ningún tipo de afecto, secretamente había apreciado otros momentos. El asesino del gobierno empezó a disfrutar esos momentos que pasaba con sus compañeros en ese momento. Le gustaba muy a su pesar convivir con Kaku, Califa y Blueno fuera de sus actividades del gobierno. Aunque nunca lo diría muy dentro de sí, imagino una posibilidad de quedarse en una ciudad como esa viviendo con sus amigos, aunque cuando sentía esos deseos, solía ir al muelle 1 para golpear algunas cosas. No tenía permiso de pensar ni aunque fuera en momentos en eso. Tenía una misión, y esta era los planos.

Quizá fue por su pasado como asesino, que vivir esos momentos de paz y armonía lo confundían un poco, pero recordaba como aún muy joven asesino a miles de soldados y piratas. Tenía una fuerte oscuridad que no podía dejar atrás. Su Justicia Oscura.

Cuando el gobierno le informo de su objetivo la niña demonio, llamo mucho su atención. Por su trabajo de asesino del gobierno ya sabía tanto la historia que la gente conocía como lo que en verdad paso. Cuando la vio la primera vez durante su asedio a la mansión, pudo ver en ella un aura aunque diferente, con muchas similitudes a la de él.

Pudo ver ese talento para asesinar y esa crueldad que le pareció encantadora en su retorcida manera de ver las cosas, incluso pensó que cuando esa batalla finalizara pediría que en lugar de ejecución, hacer que la niña demonio se uniera al CP9, para no desaprovechar ese talento.

Pero todo cambio, cuando sus nakamas vinieron por ella. Cuando escucho esas palabras salir de su boca fue como un gran puñetazo. "¡ _Quiero Vivir_!".

Él pudo ver como como esa oscuridad en el corazón de ella se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, vio como en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa, y como esa aura oscura que tenía a su alrededor fue decayendo.

El por un momento sintió algo raro, algo que no quería aceptar, acaso ¿sentía enojo porque ella estaba huyendo de su oscuridad?, Cuando se percató que ese pirata estaba por alcanzarlos, no menciono nada a su jefe ya que el mismo quería ver, a ese pirata que pudo sacar a Robin de su oscuridad, pensó que quizá si lo mataba ella regresaría y de esa manera podría ella…¿que podría hacer ella por él?

Cuando llegaron a Enies Lobby el solo pensaba conocer un poco de esa mujer, ya que en ese momento pensaba que su misión estaba más que completa, quizá podría hablar con ella, ya que sentía que ambos tenían la misma cruz en sus espaldas, y que de alguna manera conocer a otra asesina con la misma oscuridad, sería algo que necesitaba para completarse, sentía una extraña alegría por hablar un poco con la niña demonio.

Pero su plan fracaso, cuando el pirata aparto a Robin de su oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo le propino una derrota al mejor asesino del CP9. No podía imaginar ese escenario.

Tenía mucho en que pensar y si permanecía más tiempo en aquel océano oscuro, no podía llegar a una conclusión que podría ayudarlo. Solo le quedaba despertar de una vez.

**********************************************En Otro Lugar

-¡Y luego esos niños se subieron en el cuello de Kaku y lo usaron de tobogán! Jajaja-decia Jyabura casi gritando-Sabia que esa fruta era inútil jaja

-Cállate Jyabura, como te dije estoy feliz de ser una jirafa, y darle alegría a esos niños no es razón para que me avergüence-Comento Kaku sosteniendo su taza de café-Califa ya está tardando, ¿le faltaran aún muchas casas?

-Califa termino antes que todos, fue a llevar su parte del dinero al hospital _yoyoi_ ~~~-dijo Kumadori con su característica pose-

-Blueno y Fukuro, aun están con su espectáculo a este ritmo, Lucci saldrá pronto-Jyabura se recargo en su silla-Chicos ¿qué les parece si nos hacemos caza recompensas?

Kumadori vio de reojo a Kaku, ya antes Jyabura le había comentado esa idea, y le había parecido lo más apropiado para asesinos como ellos, pero quería ver la reacción de Kaku, ya que si el aceptaba entonces al despertar Lucci seria unánime que serían eso, sabía de antemano que el problema para que aceptara seria Kaku.

-Jyabura, no es necesario buscar un oficio que se parezca al anterior, podemos ser cualquier cosa, Rob y yo fuimos carpinteros, Blueno un dueño de bar y califa una secretaria, estoy seguro que de haber sido asignados con nosotros ustedes habrían tenido un trabajo normal. Es más fácil de lo que imaginas Jyabura.

-¡Kaku no seas idiota!-dijo golpeando la mesa-Esos solo eran trabajo de encubierto, no puedes decir que lo disfrutaste, fueron parte de tu oficio de asesino. Debemos buscar algo más apropiado a nosotros, y quieras o no, somos esto…Asesinos. No podemos jugar a ser algo que no somos Kaku.-lo miro con enojo-

-Te equivocas, podemos serlo Jyabura, no es necesario que nos sigamos manchando nuestras manos de sangre, podemos redimirnos.

-Lamentablemente un asesino solo conoce un mundo Kaku _yoyoi_ ~~~-dijo con una triste sonrisa Kumadori- Lucci pensara lo mismo que Jyabura, él siempre ha tenido esa sed de sangre, y seguramente buscara alguna manera de seguir asesinando _yoyoi_ ~~~

Kaku, miro hacia abajo, pensó cuando fue derrotado por ese espadachín, y le dio el mensaje de Pauly, sintió un pesar enorme por esas personas que habían sido parte del engaño del gobierno para obtener los planos de Plutón. El realmente disfruto su papel de carpintero, tanto así que el considero hacer todo lo que sea posible para dejar en claro al gobierno que deseaba una vida más tranquila, aunque sabía que esto era inútil.

Una parte de él, sentía que igual Lucci había sentido algo como el, un sentimiento de paz cuando estuvieron de encubierto, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Miro a Jyabura con esa expresión fría, ambos sabían que el destino del CP9 se decidiría cuando Rob despertara. Jyabura, Kumadori y Fukuro tenían la certeza que al despertar Lucci sería el mismo sanguinario y buscaría seguir matando, y con la excusa de ser caza recompensas, lo harían, mientras que Califa, Blueno y el, querían dejar esto atrás y tener algo de distancia con los acontecimientos que se iban aproximar.

-¿Kaku?-Jyabura extendió su mano-Sabes que es lo mejor.

-Cuando Rob despierte lo sabremos Jyabura.

-Si insistes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, ya con esto se acaba el tercer cap, quise mostrar algo mas de los pensamientos de Lucci ya que en los dos últimos cap, solo habían sido leves y ya que Robin reflexiono un poco de esto el cap pasado, le tcaba a Lucci un poco consigo mismo, a pesar que esty haciendo una historia de "amor" entre estos también quisiera darle un final mas armonioso al CP9 ya que siento que deberían tener uno. Bueno haber si el 4 capitulo sale rápido.**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic, ya intentare ir mas rápido con este fic, aver que**

 **Todos los personajes que entraran en este Fic son propiedad de su Creador Eiichiro Oda**

 **Scarlet-KD: Hola! Que bueno que te esta gustando, si ya tengo mas o menos la idea del encuentro, bueno en este capitulo te dara unas ideas. Intentare hacerlos mas largos te lo prometo! Saludos**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Esto es increíble!, aunque no te esfuerces demasiado, debes de estar realmente agotado

No sabía dónde se encontraba, el asesino miro a su alrededor con una mirada cansada, estaba en una clínica y la persona a su derecha era el medico que venía a revisarlo, mientras que la de su izquierda era su compañera, Califa.

-Señorita, ahora que su amigo ha despertado seguro querrán conversar de algunas cosas, los dejare un momento y le pediré a la enfermera que venga a suminístrale un medicamente, pero a simple vista puede decir que con un descanso el señor ya podrá irse-finalizo el medico con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Gracias, Doctor

Califa iba a ponerse de pie para darle su mano en señal de agradecimiento, cuando vio como una mano se movió más rápido que la suya.

-Gracias, por haberme curado-dijo casi en susurro Lucci-Yo…se lo agradezco mucho.

Califa se quedó boquiabierta al ver tal reacción de Lucci, en ningún momento imagino un escenario así, vio como el doctor amablemente daba su mano y se la estrecho con una sonrisa, y procedió a retirarse dejándolos, ella estiro su mano hacia el Den Den Mushi, que estaba sobre la mesa para llamar a Blueno y que este informara que Lucci había despertado, pero se detuvo al ver como Lucci dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Tú me sacaste de ese lugar… ¿Califa?-dijo sin una expresión en su rostro el asesino-.

-Fue Blueno-se acomodó sus lentes-uso sus habilidades de Akuma no Mi, para sacarnos a todos de ese lugar, se lo debemos.

-Entiendo, esto no parece una instalación del gobierno-dijo incorporándose un poco-Aunque creo que desconozco algo, ¿cierto?

-Spandam nos culpó del fracaso de la misión-dijo con tranquilidad Califa-, ahora somos fugitivos. Estamos en una isla cercana de _Water 7_. Seguimos las vías del _Umi Ressha_ hasta este lugar.

-No me extraña, él es una maldita comadreja-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-¿A cuantas personas amenazaron para conseguir este lugar?, ¿tomaron como rehén al alcalde para que no nos delataran con la Marina?

Califa se sobresaltó al escuchar decir eso tan tranquilamente a Lucci, aunque entendió que en realidad eso sería más normal para ellos. Aunque al decir esto, ella empezó a notar algo en él, algo diferente en su manera de hablar y expresarse.

-No Lucci-dijo riendo, lo que provoco un arqueo de las cejas de Lucci-Hicimos diferentes trabajos para pagar los costos de tu recuperación, llevas aproximadamente una semana en cama, nos turnamos cada día para venir a cuidarte-Lucci, no lo mostraba por su fría mirada pero estaba impresionado por eso ultimo-Hoy le tocaba a Jyabura, pero te dibujo un bigote mientras descansabas, y Kaku lo llamo inmaduro entonces me quede yo en su lugar-.

Califa se quedó boquiabierta porque no espero esa reacción, la amabilidad autentica de Lucci al doctor la sobresalto, pero lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, no lo podía creer, El, aquel frio asesino del que siguió órdenes, que incluso ella temía…estaba riendo. Oh más bien fue un intento de risa, ya que fue para muy adentro de sí.

-Ese perro pulgoso me las pagara-comento riendo un poco, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de algo-Califa…¿Dónde está Hattori?

-Lucci, lo siento pero no pudimos encontrar a Hattori-comento con una tristeza, sabía que ese pájaro era más que una mascota para el-Te prometo que una vez estés recuperado te acompañare a las ruinas de Enies Lobby y la buscaremos.

-No, está bien. Hattori es un ave inteligente, te aseguro que pronto me encontrara.

Califa, respondió con una sonrisa y dejo a Lucci cuando la enfermera llego a suministrarle su medicina, ella le dijo que avisaría a los demás y en la noche vendrían por él, solo asintió y le brindo lo mejor que él pudo catalogar como sonrisa, que califa recibió amablemente.

Al salir del hospital ella miro de nuevo al cuarto y pensaba que le había pasado a Lucci, quizá el shock de la derrota lo afecto mucho, al tanto que olvido su propia personalidad, aunque se haya portado amable en estos momentos mantenía su aura y aire frio a su manera.

No solo el, sino también todos ellos, se comportaban de una manera diferente, eran un poco más amables entre ellos, esta semana que habían estado en ese pueblo, pasaban las noches hablando hasta muy tarde sobre lo que hicieron en el día. Sobre sus trabajos y sus experiencias, era imposible para cualquier persona que los viera pensar que hasta hace un mes ellos eran parte fundamental del gobierno, no cabía en su cabeza ahora ese escenario.

*****************************/En otro Lugar.

La noticia de Califa lo había sorprendido, pues desde hace tiempo esperaba que Lucci volviera en sí. Kaku había decidido ir a comprar algo de pescado para cocinarlo esa noche por la recuperación de Lucci, por lo que fue rápido al puerto. Muchos recuerdos lo embriagan al ir corriendo, sin duda recordaba aquellos días cuando saltaba por todo _Water 7,_ mientras la gente lo llamaba _Yamakaze,_ Ya había hablado con Blueno sobre ese sentimiento que lo empezaba a invadir, aquel sentimiento de añoranza que sentía. Blueno no se lo decía pero el también sentía lo mismo, era un sentimiento de paz, pero a diferencia de la otra ocasión, ahora se sentía más natural, ya que no tenían que fingir esa felicidad.

Kaku, seguía corriendo y en un impulso sin darse cuenta, salto sobre un tejado y fue saltando hasta llegar al puerto, la gente se quedó impresionada por las acciones del joven, aunque también maravilladas. De esta manera fue más rápido llegar a su destino, al arribar al lugar Kaku avanzo directamente al vendedor.

-Buen día, señor ¿tendrá pescado fresco que me pueda vender?

-¡Oh! Claro que si joven, tome-agarro unos pescados y se los ofreció-Mi hijo los pesco esta mañana, son de temporada. Disculpe que le pregunte, pero ¿son para alguna ocasión especial?

-Sí, una ocasión que creo podría decirse que es especial, ¡gracias señor!

*********************************************************/

-Jyabura _chapapa_

-¿Ya has pensado que es lo que harás? _Yoyoi_ ~~~~

-Sí, cuando veamos a Lucci esta noche, le diré sobre el plan que tenemos…él debe hacer entrar en razón a los otros, nosotros fuimos entrenados para ser parte del organismo secreto del gobierno, el CP9. Somos asesinos en nuestra naturaleza esta ese deber. ¡Nosotros perdimos la oportunidad de tener una vida normal!

-Kaku y esos dos les afecto mucho esa misión _chapapa-_ dijo Fukuro asintiendo al comentario de Jyabura-Cuando Lucci despierte y se ponga de nuestro lado ellos tendrán que entender cuál es nuestro propósito.

-Incluso he pensado en algo-dijo Jyabura dándole un trago a su sake-estos días considere algo.

-¿ _Chapapa?_

-Quizá podamos hacer que el gobierno nos de otra oportunidad-inmediatamente Kumadori y Fukuro prestaron aún más atención a el Lobo-Ya ha pasado una semana y según nos contaron esos 4, Nico Robin y su banda arribaron hace más de una semana, suponiendo que los carpinteros que atacaron Enies Lobby les ayudaron con un barco, ya se abran ido de _Water 7_ -Empezo a caminar hacia la pared más cercana-el siguiente sitio es la isla Tritón.

-Jyabura…no me digas que tu…

- _Chapapa_ Podemos interceptarlos y acabar con ellos, capturar a Nico Robin _Chapapa-_ Fukuro sonrió-podemos vengar nuestro orgullo.

-¡Es absurdo! _yoyoi~~~-_ grito Kumadori haciendo una pose- Es imposible que alcancemos a interceptar a la banda de Nico Robin no tenemos tiempo _yoyoi~~~_

-Jajaja Kumadori…ya he pensado en todo, cuando nos reunamos en la noche le planteare mi plan a Lucci.

Por más difícil que pudiera parecer Kumadori, en estos días había empezado aceptar esa paz de la que tanto hablaban Blueno y Kaku, ya no sentía la necesidad de asesinar pero se le hacía difícil tratar a Fukuro y Jyabura, ambos los consideraba unos buenos compañeros, pero debía admitir que a diferencia de ellos dos no se resistió mucho a los cambios de esos días. Kumadori temía a lo que iba a pasar esa noche ya que sin importar la decisión de Lucci, sabía que Kaku y Jyabura terminarían en un altercado. No quería que esos días terminaran, incluso pensó en la alternativa que escucho de Blueno hace unos días. Quizá debería considerarla lo más rápido posible.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto-dijo en una sonrisa la enfermera-si necesitas algo oprime ese botón.

-Gracias.

Lucci no podía pensar en otra cosa, el mismo se sentía raro y confundido acerca de sus pensamientos actuales. La derrota contra el capitán de Nico Robin lo hizo considerar muchas cosas, aun se veía flotando en ese limbo…

Robin…

Empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación que hace tiempo sentía, pero que reprimió, y durante sus primeras palabras durante la mañana, incluso Califa se percató del cambio que el sintió en el fondo de su corazón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien… ¿podrían ser sus antiguos compañeros, su respuesta?, quizá lo averiguara.

No sabía exactamente cuál sería su decisión, pero de pronto se dio cuenta en realidad cual era la solución. Pero lamentablemente no podría recurrir a sus compañeros, aprovecharía la oportunidad de esta noche para lograr su meta. Sabía que sería algo ingrato para sus compañeros que habían invertido su tiempo en él, pero sentía que si no lograba saciar eso que sentía no podría continuar.

Estaba decidido, tenía que hablar con la única persona que en el mundo que podía entender su oscuridad, oh lo que quedaba de ella al menos, tenía que buscar a Robin, ella quizá le podría ayudar afrontar esto.

-¿Señor? Han venido por usted.

 **Bueno, ya con esto termina el cuarto capitulo, espero que en el prox capitulo salga ya en estos días, porque mi idea es que cada 2 dias salgan los capítulos, aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre. Bueno espeor que disfruten esto y si todo sale bien nos leemos en dos días, Gracias!**


End file.
